Kin Slayer
by Bloodrose00
Summary: Our heroes have returned from Edolas. While they're partying Fairy Tail style, a new hero arises. Fairy Tail meets this hero, but then their central members get trapped on Tenrou. Will they be able to return? If they do, how will things have changed? What hardhearted man will fall for the lovely hero? This hero must defeat the rising evil, but can she defeat her own heart? (OCx?)
1. Prologue - A Legend

_ ***IMPORTANT*** Please Read Bottom After Reading!_

_ Magic Council: Bloodrose00 does not own Fairy Tail, if she did, we wouldn't have to have Fairy Tail's help w/ stuff_

_ Bloodrose00: DON'T RUB IT IN! (and y__es you would :P) _

* * *

_ You have heard of demon slayers and god slayers. Of dragon slayers and wolf slayers. You may have even heard of several other types of slayers. But only those ancient in body, mind, and soul have heard of the kin slayer._  
_ All types of slayers hold endless amounts of power within themselves; slayers bow to no one. They are the top of the food chain, apex predators. But the slayers you may have heard of are mere pests to the monstrous and ungodly power of the kin slayer._  
_ The kin slayer was there at The Beginning and it will be there at The End. The kin slayer gave birth to all types of magic._  
_ Yes. Even the One Magic._  
_ The kin slayer is the most powerful being that existed, exists, and will exist._  
_ The kin slayer's power is so great that there can never be more than one on the planet at the time or the planet will implode from magic overflow. The first kin slayer is often mistaken as the Creator, God, because he created the universe. The second kin slayer created the gods and the devil. The third kin slayer created the angels and demons. The fourth created the dragons and the fairies. The fifth, the animals and humans of Earthland and Edolas. The sixth, bestowed mortal magic on the creatures of these alternative realities._  
_ Due to the rise of Zeref, there has not been a kin slayer for millennia. But that is about to change for soon approaches the day when He, the First Kin Slayer, will be reincarnated. He will once again will show us benevolence and kindness as he steers us away from the dark that we have approached since our Creation. He will save us all. The prophecy:_

_**The worlds that evil swallows**_  
_**Will die in shadow and wallow**_  
_**If the hero does not rise**_  
_**And bring a new day to the skies.**_  
_**This hero shall be brave &amp; bold**_  
_**&amp; will light on fire when bathed in gold**_  
_**His heart will be pure and true**_  
_**And will run evil thru and thru**_  
_**This hero will bring a better day**_  
_**But should he fail**_  
_**We'll all die**_  
_**And evil will stay**_

_When He is reborn. His magic will call to the beings that the other kin slayers created. They will become his masters and hone his powers until he is once again the master of magic. He will once again watch over the world. He will fight against evil alongside the capable and protect the weak. He will be beloved by all and, should he be unable to win the war, he will avenge the universe and make evil pay for thinking that they will triumph over the light._

_And, as this decree is written, shall it be told. To all beings of the kin slayers, be prepared. Your time will come, and when it does, He will count on you to help him prepare himself. You have been warned._

* * *

**( Dragon Council)**

_Igneel: "I can feel the magic building."_  
_Grandine: "Yes, the power is simply breathtaking"_  
_Metalicana: "who will train him?"_  
_Tempest: "Storm magic is the most potent. I shall train him"_  
_Celeste: "But the power of the stars is the most potent"_  
_Igneel: "I'm the leader of this council, I shall train him"_  
_Tsunami: "Water trumps fire"_  
_Glacier: "But the ice trumps water"_  
_"No"_  
_All the dragons turned to the newcomer with fear in their eyes._  
_Achnologia: "We shall all train him. He shall have all the elements at his fingertips for he is meant to be the strongest"_  
_Surprised at the wisdom and helpful contribution from the apocalypse dragon, they all just nodded their head in agreement._

_Italics body -_

_Unbeknownst to the dragons, but all the councils of all the kin slayer beings were having similar debates and all coming to the same conclusion._

_"We shall all train him. He shall know all our magics"_

* * *

Ok so I'm just experimenting with some of the Fairy Tail Fan Fictions that I have written. This is one that I wrote on long car ride. If this story sounds like it'll be a good one, please let me know. ALSO, don't be afraid to add corrections or criticsms. BE BLUNT. If I like your idea, I may actually include it in my story. SO PLEASE CRITICIZE.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Girl of Edolas

My name is Bella King. I live in the alternate-Earthland, Edolas. I am 14 years old and I am, unfortunately, human.  
I know that is a weird introduction, but it's kind of down putting when you hear about these incredible people with incredible magic, and you're just a normal, boring, UN-magical, human. LIFE IS CRUEL!

Ever since I heard about the Earthland Fairy Tail that was pulled into our world by the crazy old king and then proceeded to kick his, and all of his followers, asses, I've kinda sorta wanted to become a wizard.

I've never felt like I belonged in Edolas. I've always wanted to learn magic while other kids mocked me for it. One day I'm going to meet King Jellal and ask him what it's like in Earthland. If dragons and angels and demons really look like the ones that talk to me in my dreams. I wish I had been taken back with the EL (A/N Earthland) - Fairy Tail. But, sadly, I didn't have the innate magical ability that pulled the other wizards back.

I wanted to be a hero like those EL-wizards, so everyday, after school, I have been sneaking off to our Fairy Tail and getting training with several offensive and defensive tactics from Lucy Ashley and the Edo-Fairy Tail members. So far I can use single or double katana(s), throwing stars, throwing knives, twin daggers, a whip, a recurve and longbow, a long sword, small throwing axes, a double-sided war axe, spear(s), and a trident. If I don't have a weapon on hand, I know very advanced hand to hand combat, karate, jujitsu, and kick-boxing moves. I'm even on par with Edo- Lucy herself!

My parents don't know about my fascination with learning all these things and becoming stronger. They tried to discourage my desire of magic, shooting me down whenever I began to talk about it, until I stopped talking to them about it all together. They think there's something wrong with me because I'm not satisfied with the life I'm living. They just don't understand, and if they ever found out, I would be under house arrest and would never be able to learn any more. So you can see that dinner conversations may be a little awkward. 'So honey, what did you do today?' Ummm... Yeah not gonna happen.

Anyway. Back on topic. Today, Lucy is going to help me with battling against multiple opponents. So far, I've fought against groups of varying size, all the way up to groups of 20. Today, Lucy is going to see how well I care against the ENTIRE GUILD. I'm so excited!

I walk in and the first thing I see in Mirajane smiling while wiping a bar glass. Her mischievous grin is also encouraging and I realize that she thinks that I can do this. I warm up and stretch in the gym and then go see Lucy. I meet her eyes and give her a nod to tell her that I was ready.  
"Are you sure?" She asks.

I nod again, knowing that I was ready to give it my best shot. Even if I didn't win, I knew I was going to learn something from this experience.

"There is going to be a slight change," she said. I started to get a little nervous. Did she not think I could do this? Did she not believe in me? "I will group several member of the guild together based on their difficulties as adversaries. You will fight each group and I will assess your abilities as you progress. The difference from training is that you will have no recovery time between matches, so try and defeat your opponents as quickly as possible. Now, go choose your weapons and meet us at the ruins when you're ready."

I nodded, relieved that she hadn't lost faith in me, and strode to the weapons room to prepare. I'm going to need lightweight weaponry as well as some close quarters stuff. But not too much, I'm going to need to move...

* * *

(Meanwhile palace)

Your Majesty

"Who's there?" A startled King Jellal looked up from his mounds of paperwork (A/N like Makarov D":) only to find no one in his office.

The voice sighed, really?

"Wh-where are you?!" Jellal was extremely nervous yet irritated, he needed to get that work done before Erza made more of a catastrophe.

In your head you twit! Where else could I be?

"Oh..." Was the only reply Jellal had to this logic.

Anyway...the time swiftly approaches when He shall be pulled from your world to Earthland to begin his journey. If you wish to return to your old nakama, I suggest you find Him at once.

"Who? Wait, what?"

His name is Bella. Bella King, and you shall accompany Him on His journey

"Wait. 'Bella' is a girl's name, why are you calling 'her' a 'him'?" Jellal was sooooo confused.

Well 'she' is the reincarnation of my Master, and He was a 'he'. I only recognize His soul, NOT His gender.

"Right then...Where is He/she?"

We shall call her a 'her' so as not to confuse your tiny human brain. And she is at the ruins.

Jellal knew what ones he was talking about. The ones where his father had battled the dragon slayers and basically destroyed the old monument that used to be there.

Yes. Go find her and follow her to Earthland.

"Wait, I thought only magic users could go to Earthland from Edolas?"

Didn't you know? The kinslayer has risen. Go now your Majesty. The voice started to fade.

It was then that Jellal processed what the voice had said earlier.

"Hey!" he yelled indignant "MY BRAIN IS NOT TINY!"


	3. Chapter 2 - A Test of Skills

Quick Note: When it says 'I' or when it's in first person, assume it's Bella's POV. (Unless otherwise specified)

I'm not going to keep saying this so here goes:

I do not own Fairy Tail, JUST THIS PLOT LINE AND MY OC

* * *

I had finally settled on my final decision for weaponry.

First, I chose my two favorite katanas, Yin and Yang, twin blades, each made of precious, unbreakable steel that was mined using ancient methods back from when Edolas still had magic. Yin was made of the onyx colored Daemon steel mined from the fiery pits of Hell. Yang was forged out of the purest Angel's steel taken from the thrones of the Gods themselves. These blades had been revered and unused for decades, but not for lack of trying. The blades were only meant to be wielded by those who were pure of heart and, apparently, they had chosen me, not letting anyone else pick them up for the consequence of a nasty shock. Even if Edolas no longer had magic, these blades sure did. (yay me...-_-)

Next, I chose a sash of throwing knives (kunai) that had been tempered to a permanently sharp edge, no matter how much you used them, and that had been perfectly balanced. Then, I chose black, fingerless, gloves that went half way up to my elbow. These gloves would have made EL-Gajeel jealous; they had metal plates sewn into the knuckles to increase the damage done to my opponent and to lessen the damage done to myself. I also grabbed another sash of long-range weapons, this time they were throwing stars, and started to head towards the ruins, but then I saw the staff.

I had never seen this staff before, not once in my many perusals of the weapons room, and that intrigued me. I picked up the staff and almost dropped it instantly. Despite its solid and dense appearance, it was fairly light, perfectly tailored to my size, almost as if it had been made for me...

I gave the staff a few experimental swings and spins and gasped at the way it felt like it belonged in my hands. I hadn't planned on bringing any larger weapons such as spears or war-axes, but this staff called to me, and so I added it to my arsenal. I looked around the room once more, seeing if anything else seemed appropriate, and picked up a strange whip that was hanging behind where the foreign staff had sat. It had strong, but supple, black leather with delicate silver designs on it and I, deciding to splurge, added that to by belt as well.

Without a single glance back, I left the weapons room, striding towards the ruins. Feeling confident about the looming battle, but still wondering about the two new weapons, I resolved to ask Lucy later and spent the rest of the walk planning strategies for the ensuing fight...

* * *

**Jellal POV**

_Almost there, just five minutes away._


	4. Chapter 3 - An Scythe & A Magic Circle

**Jellal POV**

I had figured out by now that this was some kind of test and I must say, that girl was doing extremely well. However... ERZA ASKED ME FOR A LEAVE OF ABSENCE SO SHE COULD HELP HERE?! She and I were going to have a talk later on about telling me all the details of 'personal missions' before she goes on one...

I was so engrossed in the fight and my own thoughts that I didn't realize the building magical pressure around me, pressure that I was unable to identify because I hadn't felt magic anywhere for months...

* * *

I smiled, still slightly out of breath from the match with Group 8 and more tired ever before, and turned to my last opponents, only to see them already rushing towards me...Oh Crap...

* * *

**Jellal POV**

_She's not paying attention to Lucy and Erza...Wait she's turning around...She sees them! Wait...she looks surprised...she's not moving...Oh Crap..._

* * *

I, once again, instinctively backed up and flicked my wrist. The whip rocketed forward to maul the ground where Lucy had been only seconds before, and I wondered at the damage it caused. I jumped into the air to narrowly avoid a kick from Lucy, who had come up behind me, only to be knocked down by Erza, who had jumped up to meet me in the air. Wincing in pain, I flicked the whip to wrap around her ankle as she was still in midair. In a feat of strength that even surprised me, I yanked her body towards mine managing to twist, stick my knee into her gut, and ride her all the way to the dirt-packed ground below. The impact left her breathless and unable to move.

_I knew fighting my mentor and her sparring partner would be difficult, but their skills are on a whole other level than the previous groups. _I was panicking, trying to think of a battle strategy that would be suitable for this kind of skill, but came up with nothing. _I'll just have to wing...'Cause that's always a _great_ idea and works _soooo_ well...it's not a good thing when I start arguing with and criticizing myself, is it?_

Stupidly, I turned away from her instead of knocking her unconscious, and looked for Lucy. She was rushing towards me once again. I knew she was too fast for me to get her with the whip so I hung that on my belt and grabbed the staff, using it to vault over the oncoming attacker, and, once I landed behind her, used it to knock her legs out from under her. She started to fall, but as if in slow motion. I took advantage of this and kicked her right in the gut.

She went flying.

Into the now standing Erza.

Inadvertently knocking her back down, this time unconscious.

I sweat dropped at my stupidity and the lucky shot.

I wasn't paying attention, once again (-_-), so I didn't see Lucy coming towards me, once again. I looked up in time to see her famous Lucy Kick heading towards me, me with no way to dodge it. Everything started moving in slow motion as I realized I wouldn't be able to move my staff in time to block it. I glanced down at the offending weapon, scowling, and noticed something weird. There was a thin line in the center of the staff and a half circle on either side of the line. They looked like they should match up...

Not in control of my body, I watched as my hands twisted the two halves of the staff in an easy, practice motion, and the circles met.

There was the flash of light on well kept steel and a massive intake of breath from the onlookers.

I looked up to find a blade at Lucy's throat and a shocked expression on her face. My eyes followed the blade down to the staff in my hands, or rather, the staff turned scythe that I held easily in my hands. It was beautiful. It had the original six feet of the staff, but now there was four feet of stunning silver steel gleaming blood red in the last rays of the setting sun. (A/N pic in bio) I should have been scared, but I wasn't. This scythe felt like I had been born with it, a natural extension of me...

In a trance, I reached out to test the edge, eyes widening as the barest brush of my thumb caused a cut to appear, already welling with blood. I hissed in pain, and brought the small wound up to my mouth. Pulling back from Lucy, I inspected my thumb as she stared at me with still wide eyes. I watched a drop of blood slip off my digit and fall, slow motion, towards the staff portion of the scythe. The drop hit the circle in the center of the circle, and I mean dead center, and the scythe started to glow. I dragged my eyes to Lucy's in shock before light exploded everywhere...

* * *

Hey y'all. I know this was short, but I had to split up the previous chapter and this was the tail end of that one.


	5. Chapter 4 - An Explosion & A Midget

_Previous:_

_In a trance, I reached out to test the edge, eyes widening as the barest brush of my thumb caused a cut to appear, already welling with blood. I hissed in pain, and brought the small wound up to my mouth. Pulling back from Lucy, I inspected my thumb as she stared at me with still wide eyes. I watched a drop of blood slip off my digit and fall, slow motion, towards the staff portion of the scythe. The drop hit the circle in the center of the circle, and I mean dead center, and the scythe started to glow. I dragged my eyes to Lucy's in shock before light exploded everywhere..._

* * *

**Jellal POV**

I saw many things happen in the following thirty seconds. I saw the light explode from the wickedly beautiful weapon and a giant magic circle appear. I saw Lucy stumble back, away from the blinding light and out of the edge of the circle. I saw myself leap forward and run towards the girl, as everyone ran away. I saw myself reach out to the girl. I saw myself grab onto her arm. I saw her turn to look at me. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the eyes of the girl. Eyes full of magic power. Eyes that were molten silver.

* * *

I heard many things in the following thirty seconds. I heard Lucy shout. I heard feet running away from the light, from me. I wanted to call out to them, beg them not to leave, but they couldn't go where I was headed. I heard hundreds of different voices, whispering secrets of power that, once uttered, I realized that I already knew, they had just been hidden. I heard footsteps coming _towards_ me. I heard the heavy breathing of a man as he drew closer.

I saw few things in the those thirty seconds. For twenty-seven of those minutes, all I saw was bright white light and my dreams. Then I saw the light fade. Feeling an arm on my arm, I turned to see a man next to me with blue hair, a tattoo around one eye, and eyes of warm chocolate. Reflected in the depths of his shocked gaze I saw my own mercury eyes. As everything went black, all I could think was, _Your Majesty?_

* * *

.

.

.

(Time Skip...let's say about two days)

.

.

.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open only to be immediately shut with a hiss of pain as the sun assaulted my sensitive eyes. Bringing a hand up to block the wicked light, I opened my eyes to a squint and came face to face with a dragon.

"KIYA!" I jumped up and away from the amused lizard and tripped over the tail of a Giant. Silver. Wolf.

"KIIIYYYAAAA!" I jumped up once again and stayed in place this time, not wanting to risk encountering any more fearsome animals. Looking around, I realized how unfortunate a situation I was in when I saw I was surrounded.

The dragon was behind me this time and behind him, taking up the majority of the field were three more dragons. The original dragon was scarlet color and had an immense amount of heat coming off of it. The second dragon was white and it seemed as if the slight breeze was emanating _from_ _its scales._ The third dragon was black with silver spines and claws that I immediately knew to be iron. The fourth dragon, however, was the most strange. It was pure black as well, but it had faint blue markings decorating its scales and it released an aura of hostility that made even me, who has hung out with Lucy when she was on her period, wary.

To my left was the wolf, or should I say wolves. Behind the silver one that I tripped over was several more wolves, all appearing as if they were napping, but I knew they were on high alert from the way their ears were constantly swiveling about, picking up on the tiniest of sounds. I could see some tension between them and the group next to them. I could understand why, dogs and cats never get along.

Next to the wolves were tigers. Not just the classic orange and black tigers, no, there were black and white and many other colors. These tigers actually _were_ asleep, with the exception of the one closest to me, who was regarding me with an amused eye.

There were several other groups of creatures arrayed around be including fairies, demons (i think), and these massive titan-sized people, all were staring at me, as if waiting for something.

I heard a low growl and turned around to face the source, a jet black wolf. He was advancing towards me and looking at me as if I was lunch.

_Oh no mister. I will NOT be doggy kibble._

"Bring it Fluffy," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. Sure enough, his eyes narrowed in irritation before he lunged.

I spun away, letting him go past me, and I realized I still had the staff-scythe thing and the whip from the tests. The tests...

_No time to think about that now._

I leaped over the wolf who was lunging again and brought the butt of the staff down on the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Another presence moved into place behind me, this time a tiger. I could see where this was going and readied my self in the upright battle stance.

_This should be interesting..._

* * *

(Time skip an hour)

I had defeated the demon thing, the fairy, the tiger, and the wolf. All that was left was one of titan-like people and the dragon. I had yet to used the scythe form of my staff or the whip. A large man of the Titans stepped into place behind behind me and I knew he would be my next opponent. I rushed at him and entered my 'ninja mode'. His eyes widened as he realized he could barely see me with how fast I was moving. I spiraled around his body, hitting several pressure points in critical places and he fell to the ground, unable to move, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment.

I heard laughing and saw that the red dragon was gone and in his place was a large pink-haired man laughing his ass off. Unable to help it, I broke into some giggles at his appearance.

"P-P-Pink Hair! HAHAHAHA!"

"OI! It's salmon!" he yelled titan man on the ground just bellowed in laughter even though he was unable to move.

I on the other hand, had frozen in surprise. That was the first time any had spoken and it seemed to release a lot of the tension that I didn't even know had built up. Since I knew that they could talk, I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Why is everyone attacking me?" timidly I asked, fearing the answer.

"We're testing your combat skills Midget!" the black and silver dragon said gruffly.

Hearing his name for me, a dark aura started to grow about me. The dragon didn't notice.

"What did you call me?" I said calmly. The animals and the fairies had gotten the hint and backed up several yards. The demon creatures just floated very high with sadistic grins on their faces. The titan people just stepped away from the dragons' spot and smiled. The other dragons, with the exception of the stupid one that called me a midget, all looked ready to pee their pants. (*ahem* scales)

"I called you a MIDGET!" He raored in laughter.

"Unfortunately, that's what I thought you said." Then my sadistic side came out and a terrifying grin spread over my face. "Oh well. Time to die." And with that I leaped towards him ready to ring out my scythe.

"HAHAHa...Wait, what?" He realized his mistake to late, but just in time to see me twist the staff, line up the circles, and bring out the wicked blade of my scythe. He felt a spike a fear go through him, but then relaxed arrogantly.

"That toothpick won't pierce my dragon scales."

"We'll see about that" and with that I slashed down with the dangerous weapon, laughing as it sliced cleanly through his upper arm, leaving a shallow cut in its wake.

I leaped backwards and smiled in satisfaction at the shocked, pained, and scared expression on his face.

"Do you take it back?"

"No! A Midget like you wouldn't be able to beat me.

"Very well"

(Time skip five minutes)

"Okay! I take it back! Just don't hurt me..." the dragon went to sulk in a corner, growing mushrooms.

"Okay! Now why were you testing me?"

"Oh, that's easy. To see if you were ready to get your magic training."

"Wait, WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 5 - A Training Session & Fairies

_Previous: _

_"Okay! Now why were you testing me?"_

_"Oh, that's easy. To see if you were ready to get your magic training."_

_"Wait, WHAT?"_

* * *

"Wait, you're serious? This has to be a dream, magic doesn't exist in Edolas anymore. Even if I learned spells, I wouldn't be able to use them..."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't in Edolas anymore."

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

"You are , in fact, in Earthland...or rather, a plane on existence that runs parallel to the existence and time frame of Earthland."

"Wait. So the light, the magic circle, the weapons, they brought me here?"

"Yes, that would be correct"

"Okay...So when do we start?"

They blinked in confusion at the sudden topic change, but didn't comment on it.

"Today actually. We have planned a training schedule that will take a year to complete. It consists of regular fitness training but will also include you learning the basics of all of our magics as well as mastering a few other types of magic. After a year, we are going to have you join a guild and earn some income and maybe build a house. After this period of break, you will choose whenever you wish to restart your training so you can master all the types of magic."

Excited that I was finally learning magic after so long, I couldn't help the ecstatic grin that lit up my features. Unbeknownst to me, my usually stormy gray eyes flashed silver with excitement as well, causing the creatures around me to gasp in amazement. "Let's get started!"

* * *

(Time skip 9 months, I'm lazy, I don't like writing training, I find it tedious)

I had shocked everyone with my hard work and my quick progression through training. I had not only learned the basics of all their magics, but also many of the advanced components. I had learned all the slaying magics. Halfway through the nine months, there had been a flash of bright light and angels had appeared, asking to train me as well. To say everyone had been surprised would have been an understatement. There hadn't been an Angel Slayer in many millennia and everyone had thought the Angels had gone extinct.

In the first two months of training I had learned Advance Requip, Teleportation, Complete Nullification magic , Master takeover magic: Mythic Soul, and also upped my fighting skills to an almost invincible level.

In the seven months after that I learned Angel, Demon, God, Dragon, Fairy, Wolf, and Tiger Slaying magic, Each one I learned during each month. I had learned the takeover bodies for each as well, a half takeover and a full body takeover, but I doubt I would be using them since they are very powerful, draw a lot of magic, and cause a lot of destruction.

Because of incredible learning rate, the fairies had basically threatened everyone into letting take three months off before I joined a guild and started doing missions to earn money. You might not think so, but fairies can be terrifying, especially when they are mad and determined...(*shiver*)...I do not want to see that again...

The only downside to my new magic is that people can't handle the sheer magical pressure I let off so I have to wear several limiters to dull it down to an almost average level. The limiters are an artemis band on each wrist (similar to Wonder Woman's wrist bands) with fingerless gloves to cover them, a band of metal on each of my upper arms as well as my left thigh, two rings on my right hand and a ring on my left, a cloak, and tattoos on my shoulders, chest, and abdomen. My style of clothing had change slightly as well, with no parents around to tell me what not to wear.

My new outfit consisted of black shorts that showed off the band around my thigh, a blue tank top, and my cloak, which I had used a little magic to change into a comfy, fur lined, leather jacket. I wore sunglasses to cover my eyes, which, at random times, flashed silver. I kept my blonde hair out of my face with a tight ponytail that had been spelled not to come out unless I had pulled it out. All in all, I looked pretty bad ass.

"B-Chan! We've got a belated birthday present for you! You didn't tell us when your birthday way so we looked into your mind and found it was February!" Cleo, a little tiger cub, barreled into me, almost knocking me off my feet. Even in adolescence the tigers and wolves are pretty big since they grow to the size of a horse by the time they are teens.

My fifteenth birthday had passed two months into our training and, because we were busy, I didn't bring it up. I was kind of miffed that they had gone into my head without permission, but I was glad they cared so much to find out.

"Okay...what is it?" easily giving into the adorable kitten eyes that Cleo was making at me.

"Meta-kun has it!" the little one said, referring to Metallicana. I snickered at the nickname Cleo had for the Iron dragon and walked over to the dragon campsite.

"Sooooo. Meta-kun? Cleo tells me you have something for me?" laughing even harder when he glared at me.

"Don't call me that Midget."

I visibly flinched, then took a step towards him, letting my 'Death Aura' (as Cleo like to call it) out, smirking as he cringed back in fear.

(Time skip two minutes)

I dusted my hands off and then dragged the nearly unconscious dragn to a private part of the forest.

"Ok, so what did you have for me?"

I sweatdropped as he jumped up, completely fine, and sprinted off, dragging me this time. We came across a clearing where everyone stood in their human forms surrounding something. The something was a floating, glowing orb with something inside. Curious, I touched the orb and it shattered in a flash of light. I felt an unknown something settle on my head. Reaching up, I pulled down whatever it was and was delighted to find an exceed kitten now sleeping in my hands.

"KAWAIII!" I screamed, already taken with the adorable little thing. Its fur was my favorite color blue (a rich sapphire color) with a pair of silver wings. It blinked open its eyes sleepily as I yelled, revealing black orbs that immediately locked on mine. When our eyes met I felt a tugging in my mind, and then felt as if we had been connected with a mental rope.

"Hello, Bella-sama." the voice was definitely that of a girl's.

"Oh you don't have to add -sama!" I said, embarrassed at the honorific.

"But I respect you, so I shall give you the proper title."

"Fine then, but do something that only you will call me. Like..."

"Isa-sama."

"Perfect!"

"You shall be Isa-sama, and I shall be..."

"Saphira! And them Phi for short!"

"Perfect!"

"Oh we're going to have so much fun together!"

"That is correct Isa-sama."

"Well Phi, are you ready to go?"

"We're joining a guild correct?"

"Yep!"

"Which one?"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yep! They have slayers like me and exceeds like you, and they are a lot of fun!"

"That's a good idea!"

"Let's go get our stuff together then head out!"

"Okay!"

The companions walked out of the clearing, discussing what they would pack as the others looked on with fond smiles...until they all realized they were being left behind. They scrambled after the pair, yelling.

"WAIT UP!"

* * *

Saphira and I were headed out of the forest after saying goodbye to everyone and watching them return to their realms. I had been outfitted with two new pairs of boots (Courtesy of the tigers and wolves, New fingerless metal-plated, fingerless, dragonskin gloves (from the dragons obviously), a magic anti-theft belt from the demons,and a grey canvas bag to hold my clothing. It was also magicked, but this time to hold as much clothing as I need.

I had obtained some new weaponry as well. I had gotten a baton that extended that I could channel my lightning magic through in order to shock any opponent. I got my katanas, Yin and Yang, back after Cleo's brother, Raj, found them in the forest one day. I got some new kunai and throwing stars to replace the ones I had on my first day. The fairies have me a bow and arrows and a magical quiver. Any arrow I shot would return to the quiver after it had hit its target, missed its target, or disappeared from my view. The scythe that had brought me here had a third form, this one being that it shrunk down to a foot-long rod that clipped onto my belt (like Artemis from Vampire Knight).

Phi also got a bag to hold her hats, she seemed to have developed a fetish for funny hats, and snacks. Her wings had developed at an amazing rate to a size slightly bigger than the average exceed. We had discovered that she had a takeover magic of sorts where she had a tiger form and a wolf form as well as a battle form. She had double daggers as well as a crossbow her size that shrunk down to fit her knapsack.

All in all, we were pretty well equipped.  
We walked for maybe two hours until we realized we could probably just fly to where we were going. Phi summoned her wings and I called out Takeover Angel Soul: Wings. We flew straight up and then realized something; we were on an island.  
We'll thank you Igneel for telling me that!  
"I'm going to kick that dragon's ass when we see him next." Phi voiced exactly what I was thinking and it made me feel good that she was just as upset as I was.  
"Remind me to help." I grumbled to her. I didn't want to fly all the way to Magnolia, so I just searched the memories of all our friend for images of Fairy Tail's city. Finding one, I grabbed onto Phi and teleported us directly in front of the guild's door. Giving my trusty companion once last nervous glance, I opened the doors, and saw a table flying at me...


	7. Chapter 6 - A Tragedy of a Few Months

**WARNING: **This chapter and the next had **me** nearly in tears and I wrote the freaking thing.

* * *

I watched as the table came nearer, and then I reacted.

Pulling out Yang, I sliced across the air in front of me, then calmly put my sword away. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then a soft boom echoed through the guild hall.

The table shattered into a million pieces from the air wave created by the blade. The wave continued along to knock out two guys who had their forheads pressed together; a pink haired one and a black haired naked one.

Everyone froze and looked at me and Phi as we calmly walked through the guild towards a smiling white haired woman. I did a double take when I saw a trickle of blood run down her face with her still smiling. Before I could get to the bar, however, a red haired woman in armor stepped in front of me.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" She released a dark aura that seemed to scare everyone here.

Not to be outdone, I let out my Death Aura, but smiled sweetly as if nothing was going on. I watched as Erza Scarlet shivered in fear and, continuing to smile, said, "I'm here to to join your guild and my name is for me to know and you to find out."

This land's Erza knew better than to question me, but obviously this Natsu did not.

"Fight me!" That salmon idiot called as he rushed up with fists ablaze. Picking up Phi and holding her in my arms, I sidestepped Natsu saying "no" and continued on my journey to Mirajane.

I should have known I wouldn't get off that easy. The idiot tried to sneak up on me, not realizing I could hear him, and then he tried to pounce. I ducked under, leaped up, and slammed my foot down on top of him, creating a huge crater in the guild floor.

Still holding Phi, who was now smirking slightly, I walked up to a man who seemed to be crying about the crater in the floor. Walking up, I bowed my head, promising to pay for the damages, but the man, Makarov, just smiled at me and asked what I was here for.

"I would like to join your guild Master Makarov."

He looked happy about that, asking where I wanted my mark.

"On my back, on the shoulder blade."

"What color?"

"Sapphire blue"

"And I would like mine on my back and silver." Phi piped in.

Makarov looked surprised, not having noticed Phi was an exceed.

"What's your name little one."

"My name's Saphira, but all my friends call me Phi."

"Well Mira, can you get the stamp for Phi and..."

"Bella. Bella King."

"Bella! Fight me!"

My irritation got the best of me and my magic spike. Some people passed out, but the stronger mages just stumbled or broke out in sweat. They started throwing confused looks around. The flame idiot just didn't notice and kept coming.

"Phi?" I murmured to my trusty little friend.

"Yes, Isa-sama?"

"Take care of this idiot. I don't want to end up killing him." I saw a blue haired girl, a large, piercing-covered male, and a male with spiky blonde hair raise their eyebrows at me and I knew immediately that they were the other slayers.

"Yes, Isa-sama." She jumped out of my arms and stared down the approaching asshat. As he reached her, she morphed into her giant tiger form, the size of a small shed, and roared in his face.

The poor boy nearly peed his pants and the rest of the guild fell over in comical shock. They didn't see that one coming. Phi on the other hand, back in her exceed form, was rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off.

"Ohhhhhhh his fffface. HAHAHAHA!" Even I was grinning at the scared shitless look on his face.

"Ok, Phi? Bella? Guild marks?" even Makarov was smiling slightly.

"Right away, sir!" We chorused.

He gave us our marks and the guild had a party. Later in the night, EL-Lucy came up to me and apologized about Natsu. Just seeing the bubbly blonde of Earthland made me ache for my mentor and adopted family back in Edolas. I hoped to see her again some day, but, for now, I'm going to enjoy this new family.

* * *

**(Time skip two months)**

It had been two months since Phi and I had joined Fairy Tail and we had made it into the Master's good books. We had completed several high class, well-paying jobs with bare minimum damage. He had even sent us to watch over some of Team Natsu's missions to make sure there wasn't too much damage. There had been some close calls, but nothing too severe.

The master had called me into the office, I assumed for another chaperone mission, so I wasn't in any hurry. I got my usual iced tea and headed upstairs to his office. I knocked and headed inside, not waiting for his response. I walked past his desk and sat at the window with my eyes trained on the view, my ears on the door. I sipped my tea and waited for him to speak.

"Bella. The S-Class trials are coming up and I was wondering if you would be willing to partake. You are certainly strong enough to become S-Class even after only two months with us."

"Master. I appreciate the offer, but I'm going on a month long mission. Hopefully I'll be back in time to watch, but I do not wish to join. Also, it may seem unfair to those who have worked really hard if I were to take the spot from someone who really deserved it."

"Well said. You would make a good S-Class mage. If you don't join, at least help me pick who should. Name eight who you think I should choose."

"I can give you seven."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Salamander, Gray, the Water Woman, Freed, Evergreen, Levy, and Cana."

"Good choices, I was thinking them as well. I'll do those and I'll see who the eighth shall be."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Nope! See ya!"

"Bye master!"

* * *

I had finished my mission late, only by a few days, but I was still irritated. The master of the dark guild had led me on a chase through the woods to the point where I summoned Lupa and the wolf pack to help me surround him. As soon as we had done that, he had the audacity to yell, "Hell's Spawn will not be taken down by a little girl" and then attack my fellow wolves. I went a little sadistic after that

_Flashback:_

_"I'll show you the true terror of Hell. Mythic Takeover: Hellhound: Semi-Body!" My body was engulfed in flames. After the flames died away, the man beheld a truly terrifying sight. My ears had elongated and grown hair. My canines had grown exceptionally sharp and wicked looking. My fingernails had also grown longer and hardened into claws. I had a tail coming out of the precut hole in my pants. All in all, I looked like a human-wolf hybrid except for the fact that my hair/fur was jet black and white-blue flames danced all across my body. My eyes had turned bloodied and glowing._  
_He screamed as I leaped at him, tearing into his ass and burning it to Crocus and back. I left him alive enough to watch as I burned his guild to the ground, leaving the notice of closure in the ashes, and then took him to the Rune Knight HQ in the town._

_End flashback_

I told them what I had gone ahead and done, but they still gave me the complete reward anyway. Apparently that guild had been quite the nuisance and they were just glad to have them off their hands. They offered me a place to stay that night, but I had already run late and needed to get home.

Which brings me to the train ride. I was able to get the last train of the day and had snagged an almost empty compartment for myself. I took a nap and woke up to them announcing the Magnolia stop. I grabbed my bag and exited the train, getting a sense of foreboding from the pitying glances people were sending at my exposed mark. I quickly put on my jacket and some headphones and started jamming out to music on my sound pod.

I noticed the sad smiles I got, but just brushed them off as a weird coincidence. The bad feeling got worse as I got closer and soon, I stopped dancing altogether and just walked with my shoulders hunched and collar flipped up, hiding my face.

I pushed open the doors and yelled, "I'm home, minna!" but no one replied. The guild had a somber atmosphere and everyone was quiet, looking really depressed.

"Oi! What's the gloominess?"

They finally noticed my presence and some broke into sobs. Macao came up to me and said something that I would never forget as long as I lived.

"Something...something happened...on Tenrou...it...it was destroyed...they're dead...they're all dead..."

* * *

This next chapter I wrote after I had a bad day, so don't hate me for the excessively depressing aura that's coming off of it.

Poll so far:

Natsu x (choose) : 1

Gajeel x (choose) : 2

Laxus x (choose) : 2

the rest of the choices don't have any votes yet...

PLEASE VOTE!


	8. Chapter 7 - A Song of Insanity

**WARNING: **Heart wrenching pain and tears are sure to come of reading this.

**PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

Those words. They shattered me. They made me lose all sanity.

"_Something...something happened...on Tenrou...it...it was destroyed...they're dead...they're all dead..."_

Macao broke into tears after that. But I just stood there. Not moving. Not blinking. Not breathing. They couldn't be dead. They couldn't be.

_"They're all dead."_

_The words just echoed through my mind. The cold hard truth had pierced my heart a thousand times. They can't be dead. They can't. Can't..._  
_"They can't be dead. I won't accept that. I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"_  
I screamed my defiance into the heavens, challenging whatever force out there that decided to play this sick joke on us.  
"Bella. Stop. They're gone."

_Gone._

"NO! I will find them. I will find them..." And with that, I rushed out of the guild and took to the skies. Summoning my speed wings, rocketed out to see, directly to the Tenrou. But, instead of a massive tree, all I saw was open water. Not wanting to give up, I dove under the water, deeper and deeper until I had no choice but to change into a Leviathan or drown. I searched for hours, desperation clawing its way further up my throat until I snapped. I had no control over what happened next.

My magic surged and spiked dangerously, causing two of my rings to shatter. My magical pressure doubled and the water around me was pushed away. I sobbed my eyes out until I felt empty. Minna. My family. I have only known you for two months, but you have become of vital part of my soul. Don't leave me, please don't leave me.

I opened my eyes and wasn't surprised to find that the ocean literally flowed around the massive orb of magic that surrounded me. I had cried all my tears and now I had to be strong. I wouldn't ever completely believe they were gone, but I had to comfort those who thought they were. I knew I had to get new limiters to replace the old ones before I returned to what was left of my family.

Remaking the wings I had shed in my desperate search under the unforgiving surface, I flew towards a deserted island somewhere off the coast of Magnolia. As I glided away, I turned back to see water crashing into the gap I had created. It was a fitting commentary. Like the sea, I had let something refill the hole that I felt gaping in my chest: new purpose. I had to protect the family I still had. For those who we had lost. In their memory, I will be strong.

* * *

I had returned to the guild after two days of grieving. I didn't talk much. Only took a high paying job and leaving for the train. After returning, I slept for a day, then immediately went on a new job. This went on for about two more years until we had to move into a smaller guild hall. I tried to supply as much money as I could to the guild, but it was difficult with out slowly dwindling numbers. I didn't know that Macao, our new master, had been accepting help from those Twilight Ogre thugs to help pay off our debts.

I found out one day when I came back from a job a week early to find those assholes trashing the place as the members stood by and watched. I promptly kicked all of their asses to kingdom-come and then questioned Macao.

He had been accepting help ever since we lost our guild hall and the jerks had been adding outrageous expenses and interest to what we owed them ever since. In my anger, I had grabbed an S-Class quest, I was now s-class, and stormed out.

I returned from this quest with two million jewel and a scar on my face. This was enough to pay off our debts, but Macao insisted that I keep some of it to pay for my own expenses, so we couldn't pay the Ogres the full amount. From there on out, no matter how much I brought back, they kept on adding more and more to our debts, only coming to collect when I wasn't there. I was at the guild less and less often with going on missions and then staying away to train with my old friends. I couldn't stay for long periods of time, the guild still needed me, but when I could train, whether it be with the fairies or the dragons or the others, I crammed as much knowledge as I could.

I had mastered every slayer form and become so powerful that I had limiter tattoos covering every inch of my upper body. I had piercings in my ears (also limiters) and more metal bands around my arms and legs. By now almost every single thing I wore was a limiter of sorts, even the First Wizard Saint medallion that I wore, given to me after I had defeated the other First Wizard Saint when he had tried to interfere with me taking down a coalition of dark guilds that had been harassing Clover Town, was a limiter.

Along with the increased power, I became more and more withdrawn and sullen. I wore dark clothing, mostly black, but never blue. Never that sapphire blue I used to adore so much. Not since the funeral...

_Flashback:_

_It was raining, a fitting day for a funeral. Everyone wore black, everyone was crying, everyone was looking at the dull gray stones lined up in the graveyard of the church. We all sobbed as they lowered empty caskets into the ground. I looked around and realized something._

_"They wouldn't want this." They all looked at me in confusion, then gratefulness as I changed my once somber, black clothing into the vibrant sapphire hue of blue that I was so fond of. They others changed their clothes to different colors, until we looked like a rainbow of sadness._

_I smiled through the cascade of water that poured from the sky and my eyes and, steeling myself, started to sing._

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to

_Sobs started afresh as my family recognized the lyrics of the song I sang shortly after my return from looking for Them._

Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you

_They clung to each other like lifelines as they listened to what I couldn't say myself. The words became raw and more meaningful than ever before._

And I  
Am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

_I paused in my song as new tears started to bubble up in my eyes. I shoved them down and continued._

And I  
Will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I -

_I forced the tears that were choking me back down_

I would've followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you

And I  
Will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love

_I hesitated, then decided to just let it all out._

You're the ones that I loved  
And I'm saying goodbye

_Smiling, I finished the song, everyone singing with me._

Say something I'm giving up in you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you

_The voices of Fairy Tail broke into sobs once again, so I finished the song by myself._

Say something I'm giving up on you

Say something...

_After that last line, my heart shattered irrevocably and I ran away, my clothes slowly turning back to black as I ran through the rain soaked streets of my city._

_Wails of pain could be heard all over Magnolia that day. Pure, heart-rending pain that reached into your very soul and brought forth tears from even the most stalwart of people._

_Flashback end_

I hadn't worn my favorite color since that day. Neither had Phi, dyeing her fur black. She and I got sympathetic looks wherever we went, but it didn't make it any better. I never sang again, I never laughed again, I never smiled again. My heart had shattered and nothing could put it back together, not even duct tape. I shut down my emotions that day, it hurt less that way. If I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't feel pain, and that made it so much easier.

* * *

Sorry Y'all!


	9. Chapter 8 - A Birthday & A Game

This is just a filler while I'm trying to figure out how to have the Tenrouians come back...

Don't hate me if it's awful!

* * *

(Time Skip 5 years after Tenrou incident [beginning of 6th year without Tenrouians])

It's my 20th birthday today. Today I decided to return from training and celebrate my birthday with my Fairy Tail family (seeing as how there wasn't much left for me to master). When I got to the guild, they had a surprise birthday party for me. This caused a ghost of a smile to whisper across my face but, knowing who wasn't there, I let my expression return to its usual blank state.

Nowadays I had a cloak covering my body and face from the world's prying eyes. I had matured not only in mind and spirit, but in body as well. My womanly attributes had filled out to a nice size, I had gotten over my teenage awkwardness, and every inch of my body was toned muscle. My eyes had become permanently silver, not going back to my old stormy gray unless I was tired or just waking up. My hair had turned a golden blonde with underlying red highlights. My face had become one that could make men stop and stare and forget what they were thinking about. In short, I was stunning, but all the attention it garnered me was unwelcome.

My family had made my favorite cake, a white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, and had gotten me new socks. This almost made me laugh because, several years ago, they had asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I replied with 'socks' meaning it as a joke, but ever since, they had gotten me socks for my birthday. I wouldn't change this though. My family had been hurting for a while, any humor they good have was good, even at my expense. I smiled fondly down at the pairs of socks, at one especially. It had blue and purple flames decorating a black sock. They were from Romeo-chan, my honorary little brother. He and I had grown closer over the years, basically becoming brother and sister. I had almost killed one of those Twilight Ogres when he had knocked Romeo into a wall...Macao reprimanded me for the violence, but then threw a party for their badass 'Lady Beast'. (A silly name I had gotten this name because I usually used Takeover magic on missions because it was the least destructive of all my magics.)

"Happy Birthday Bella!" they yelled, interrupting my thoughts. They didn't have to do this, but every year, without fail, they partied. About two hours in, Macao made a toast.

"Everyone! LISTEN UP! I would like to make a toast to Fairy Tail's Lady Beast!" cheers. "She has almost single-handedly kept this guild afloat these past five years as our strongest wizard, our only S-Class mage!" more cheers. "She has even gotten many offers from other guilds about trading some money for her joining their guild, but she has turned each and every one down!" shocked gasps and even more cheers. "She represents Fairy Tail with pride even though we have fallen far since Tenrou. I thank the god that brought her to us. Happy birthday, my dear!"

Toast finished, everyone got drunk and passed out, with the exception of me. I laid everyone in more comfortable positions so they wouldn't be in pain when they awoke and, leaving a letter with Kinana, left the guild to go to my cottage. I looked back one more time with a single tear running down my face.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

(6 years since Tenrou [during 7th year])

I had completed my training, mastering all the Slayer magics along with a few others, and returned to the guild for good. Wanting to try out my new skills, I told Macao that I would join this years GMG team if he signed the guild up. Macao, ecstatic that we may have a chance this year, said yes and told the guild. They were uneasy at first, but they too wanted to see me at work since they had only heard stories from the town gossips about the jobs I had completed from all around Fiore, and soon agreed. They wanted to see how much they could climb in the ranks from dead last, which was where they had been the two years that we had participated.

The team ended up being me, Max, Laki, Bisca, and Alzack. We had cut the deadline kind of close, so for two months I trained them hard, but they didn't complain, knowing the urgency of our task. After these two months, we felt ready...well...more ready than we had been before.

* * *

So far in the Games, we were fifth, and I had yet to make an appearance. A lot of people were anxious to see 'Lady Beast' and were literally falling out of their seats in anticipation. I think the pumpkin man made their day when he announced my battle.

"Our next battle is Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm versus Fairy Tail's...I don't believe it! It's Fairy Tail's recently returned S-Class mage, Lady Beast -kabo! I look forward to this surely incredible match! Will this newcomer to the Games be able to defeat a seasoned warrior -kabo?"

I just ignore the pumpkin man as he rattles on and take my place in the arena. I feel everyone lean forward with bated breath, not wanting to miss what magic I used. The pumpkin man almost started the match before I held up my hand, remembering something.

"Please put up a barrier around so no audience member gets hurt," I said to his questioning glance.

"Why -kabo?" he shuddered when he felt the glare from under my hood. "Right away miss!"

My request was quickly seen to and the match was immediately started right after. The boy held up a hand.

**"White fury!" **a blast of snow flew at me, but I easily dodged. Looking the boy straight in the eye, I held up my hand and pulled off one of my limiter rings. My magical pressure immediately doubled, knocking the poor guy out within seconds.

"I believe that match goes to me." I said as I walked out, replacing my ring. Before I left completely, I heard a voice.

"I shall remember this opponent well." I turned to find a man in a red coat and a strange hat with his fingers held to his temple.

"No you won't," I replied, throwing my voice to be right next to his ear, surprising him and the two guys next to him. I gave what seemed as a lazy flick of my wrist, but in reality, it shattered the memory spell he was casting. I smiled in satisfaction at the surprised look on his face. The guys next to him asked what had happened and the last thing I hear before I walked out was:

"I-I don't remember..."

* * *

The next day I was matched up with Millianna from Mermaid Heel, but she surrendered before I did anything. Fairy Tail was now fourth in the ranking, surprising everybody.

* * *

The day after I was paired up with Jura from Lamia Scale, the Wizard Saint. He walked in with a small smirk.

"You may be strong, but the same tricks won't work on me," he said, sure of victory.

"I would expect nothing less from a Wizard Saint, but be careful what you get yourself into," I replied quietly. I reached into my collar and pulled out my First Saint emblem that made his eyes widen in shock and then fear. I quickly put it away before anyone else saw it and asked him a question.

"Now. My friend, shall we battle?"

"H-How? You know what? Never mind. I will fight you to see how far I have to go to get where you are."

"Well said my friend. Let's begin."

**"Mount Fuji's Revenge!"**

_"Earth Nullification Magic" _I whispered.

**"Earth God's Fury!"**

_"Peace of the Fae" _I whispered again.

"Come on Lady Beast! Show me the true meaning of that title!"

"Be careful what you wish for. _Mythic Takeover: Hell's Spawn: Cerberus_" and with that, I exploded into white hot flames. When the flames cleared, I had turned into a massive, three-story tall pitch-black dog with glowing red eyes and three heads. I swear I saw Jura nearly pee his pants with all three sets of eyes. Even Fairy Tail looked struck dumb by my terrifying form.

"Come on Jura," the first head said.

**"You wanted to play with a Beast," **the second head continued.

"You got a Beast," the third added.

**"NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!?"** all three heads finished together.

He fell to his knees at the sheer power. "I-I surrender."

I laughed and was about to turn back, when my eyes were drawn to something. I saw the same man with the strange had from the other day with his fingers nearly to his temple, trying to memorize this battle. He froze when all three pairs of eyes focused on him and quickly lowered his hand. I chuckled again and, in a burst of white flames, turned back into my cloaked form.

"10 pts. to Lady Beast from Fairy Tail!"

I walked off, shooting a remark into the strange-hat-mage's ear.

"Good boy! You're learning!" sniggering at the shocked faces of him and the other guys on the same balcony.

_Today was a good day..._

* * *

_I just had to include that. I always thought it would be funny to see how Rufus would react if he wasn't able to remember something...hehe_


	10. Chapter 9 - A Game & A Defeat

Many apologies for this late update! I made it much longer than usual to atone for my sin T_T ! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

The rest of the week were pretty uneventful. I guess the audience had complained about not enough action, so I hadn't gotten any more one on one battles. The last day was here, the battle royale, and I was itching to let off some magic power. I couldn't sit still, my magic had been uncomfortably building up for the last three days, and I had been unable to leave the city to let some off the top, so I was fidgeting like I had ants all crawling up and down. They called out our team to the final battle.

"In third place, Fairy Tail!" the crowd actually cheered, not booing, but cheering. I could see a smile on my teammates faces for the first time in the week. The crowds were yelling for us and, most surprisingly, me. "Lead them to victory Lady Beast!" I just stood there, my surprise hidden by my cloak. Macao came up and put his hand on my shoulder. "This is your doing, Bella! Enjoy it!" I turned to him, nodded, then turned back around. After a moment's hesitation, I shot one limiter covered arm in the air and made the Fairy Tail symbol; one finger pointing straight up and my thumb sticking out to the side. If anything, the cheers got louder. "Show us your face!" "Yeah, Your face!"

I decided to do something more than what I had originally planned. I let my magic whip around my, making my cloak fly up and dance in the wind created. I was enveloped by a silver light. When it disappeared, there stood an incredible sight. About 5 meters in length and gleaming in the light of the sun, stood me, proud, in my arashitora form. I scream-roared the legendary call of these magnificent creatures and spread my white and gray wings. I reared onto my hind legs, my tail whipping around the siberian-tiger half of my body and roared again. Everyone heard my song of victory ringing in their ears as lighting danced a waltz upon my feathers. My golden-amber eyes gleamed with the fierce pride that I held in my guild. After a (slightly over-) dramatic moment, I settled back upon my haunches and gazed at the struck-dumb audience for a few seconds before I reverted back to my original, cloaked form. The only difference, my hand was still in the air in the Fairy Tail symbol.

The audience was silent for a few more moments, but then exploded into cheers even louder than before. The announcer finally was able to calm them down and call the last two teams, but cheers were for them were not nearly as loud, not even for the reigning champions, Sabertooth.

"Okay, Contestants!" the pumpkin-man was calling for our attention. "Today we have the Final Battle! Each guild will have a team of five participating. All the teams will enter our arena and battle it out for strongest guild in Fiore! Every person you defeat will earn you a point, except if it is the team leader, then you will get five points. Understood- kabo?" we all nodded in affirmation and were teleported into the arena. I mentally contacted Macao and told him to change our team leader to Laki instead of me, he was confused, so I told him why.

_Being your strongest mage just painted a massive target on my back. Imagine their faces if they defeat me and only get one point! Plus, it'll draw the attention away from the others and, hopefully, work in our favor._ I thought to him as we warmed up before starting. He nodded in understanding and I cut the connection. Laki and I had already talked about this and she agreed that this was our best course of action, but I had yet to fill in the rest of the team, so I did just that. They looked doubtful, but they still trusted me. I turned around and got ready as the timer to begin started counting down.

10... 9... 8... Almost there... 5... Come on... 3... 2... 1... "GO!"

_Oh great, here comes my sadistic side..._

* * *

The gong sounded and the team broke up. Laki and Max went together and so did Bisca and Alzack. I was on my own; it was time to attempt my distraction strategy. I jogged for a while until I turned a corner and came across Lyon and Chelia from Lamia Scale. They didn't see me yet so I sneak attacked them, I didn't have time to waste on easy prey, and continued jogging as an announcer called, "Two points for Fairy Tail!" I sent out my magic sense and saw that most of my targets were currently occupied, so I found a hidden spot and started meditating, keeping my eye on the rest of my team.

Bisca and Alzack had seen some guys from Blue Pegasus... The Trimen I think? They were able to defeat them, but at the cost of Alzack as he had taken a shot meant for Bisca. Bisca flipped and took out their sparkly leader, earning a total of 9 points for us. So far we were in second with 11 points; right after Sabretooth's 13. I was so focused that I almost didn't see the creepy AF group from Raven Tail. Key word: almost.

I leapt upwards and wall jumped to the top of the nearest object and stared down at the five beneath me. _I don't have time for this. _I didn't want to fight all of them so I took out the snake-boy, the magic-drainer, and mister spiky-face, then transported the others elsewhere. "Three more points for Fairy Tail! They are now just 1 point behind our current leaders and 2 points ahead of Lamia Scale-kabo! With only two members left, will Fairy Tail be able to regain their former glory.?" _two_?

"Bella!" I looked down to see Laki calling me down.

"What happened Laki?" I asked her

"After we lost Alzack, Bisca met up with us and we were on our way to catch up with you when those Sbre-bastards attacked us. Bisca and Max were taken out, but I escaped into the forest. They couldn't follow me once I entered the wood."

That made me pause. "Laki you do realize that two of them are _Dragon Slayers_ like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. They don't have to see you when they can follow your scent her, all the way to m-" a magic shot at us made us both leap backwards. The ground exploded where we just stood and we turned to see two guys and a female. Sabretooth.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A couple of stray fairies that have yet to get their wings clipped...we'll just have to change that, won't we." the blonde guy laughed loudly at the woman's words and the dark-haired boy just smirked faintly.

"Are you sure about that Kitten?" I snapped back at the annoying bitch. I smirked at my childish victory when I saw her flinch visibly.

"Don't call me that bug! Try again and I'll...I'll-" she was so easily pissed off. _Oh, I'm going to have some fun with tis one._

"Or what Pussy Cat? You going to shed on me? I have a brush somewhere is you need it, maybe come catnip, too... That's it!" She looked really confused now.

"What?"

"I'll call you Catnip!" I did a little victory dance, congratulating myself. She just stood there, angrier than before. I felt her magic building up so I prepared myself. Before I could do anything, however, I pillar of rock shot up between us; Jura had arrived.

"OI! Old man! Watch where you're putting those things! You could've hurt me!" I yelled over to my left. There stood Jura, hands together and eyebrow raised. "It's about time you got here, too! What was taking you so long?"

"You may be my superior, but down talk to me like that! Respect your elders!"

"Kay ojii-chan!"

"Weren't we fighting here?" _That blonde loudmouth is getting on my nerves._

""Very well." I suddenly turned serious and formal. "Let us begin."

"HA! A takeover mage like you can't defeat the Great Sting Eucliffe!" He shot a beam of light at me, but I easily dodged it.

"Whoever said I was a takeover mage, Little Bee?" I called to him.

"You use takeover magic! I saw you!" he yelled, shooting another beam of light at me.

"That is correct."

"Then you are a takeover mage!"

"No, I'm not. A takeover mage _solely_ uses takeover magic. Whoever said I only use takeover?"

He paused in his attacks. "You use other magic?"

"Yes. Takeover is just the weakest and least destructive magic I have." I thought for a second, then added at as afterthought. "Though that isn't saying much I guess..."

"Fight me!" I just sweatdropped at his challenge.

"I thought we were already doing that..." I sensed a presence behind and heard a, "Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

I dodged, and so did the Bee, seeing as he didn't have me in the way of the pitch black beam originally aimed at me. I decided to actually start using magic as I heard clashes behind me; Jura and Minerva, Catnip, were going at it with Laki throwing in attacks every now and then.

"Mythic Takeover: Demon of Darkness: Full!" A ball of shadows engulfed me and when it cleared, a new me stood there. My once copper-blonde hair was now pitch black and my eyes had gone bloodred and slitted, like a snake's. I was now wearing a tank-top of sort with a high collar; it was black with gold and red embroidery on it. I was also wearing black shorts with the same designs and black, thigh-high boots. My limiters had sunk into my skin and turned into alternating black, red, and gold tattoos. I had two blood red horns spiraling out of my head and fangs. I had a red and gold tail, similar anatomically to a lion's tail, and two black bat wings with red webbing. I grinned sadistically at the Bee and the Emo (as I had dubbed him) and "disappeared".

I reality, I was just moving too fast for them to see. I flew around them and delivered quick, efficient blows that they feebly tried to dodges and/or block. I saw them collapse and, thinking they were down for the count, turned to my next opponent. I saw Jura knock Laki back, but I caught her before she hit a wall, knocking her unconscious. She thanked me as I stood her back up. I was distracted by making sure Laki was okay that I didn't watch the two Slayers get back up. All I heard was, "Hoy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!".

I turned to see a ball of shadows and light heading towards Laki and I. I knew I could dodge, but Laki wouldn't be able to. I stood in front of her and absorbed the attack, but I underestimated the amount of magical power that was in the attack and felt my nearly full magical container top off and then, most terrifyingly, overflow. I felt the magic start to break my limiters, so I flew off into the sky and prepared a powerful spell to release some of the magic.

**συγγενής φονιάςΜυστική: μυστική Τέχνη : ακτινοβολεί Δαχτυλίδια Τύχη** (Translation: Kin Slayer: Secret Art: Fate's Radiating Rings!"

The magic exploded out of me in waves, similar to ripples in a pond, and the golden light lit up the entire arena as everyone stared up at me in awe. The sudden expulsion of magic had exhausted my body, even if my magic container was only half empty. My body plummeted towards the earth, my appearance shifting back to my regular cloaked form as I fell. My team knew I would be fine, even from falling at this height, but everyone else screamed or at least cried out as I showed no sign of stopping. I crashed into the ground, creating a large crater from the impact. Everyone was silent for a moment, but then a mix of wonder and fear appeared on everybody's faces as I groaned and started to get up. Even Sabertooth looked unsure.

"Well shit." I said and Laki sweatdropped. "I'm gong to me sore for days."

"Oh come on, Bella, that's nothing compared to when you fell asleep while flying that one time and reverted back to your human form."

"Hey! That was an accident! I stayed up for hours the night before and didn't get enough sleep. That was nothing compared to when I fell off that one mount-" I was interrupted by a blow to the back of head. I collapsed and the blackness started to encroach on my vision. I looked up to see Minerva looking down on me with a half-smirk and a half-expression of disbelief. I sighed and said, "Well played Catnip." Before I completely blacked out, I saw Jura take out Laki and smiled, _good thing those points aren't going to the tigers. _

* * *

So yeah, Kin Slayer spells are going to be in Greek. Just F.Y.I. ANYWHOO! Hope you liked, please rate and review! :D


	11. Author Note

Hey y'all! I have been having a little writers block lately and so... have decided to start on a new story! Don't worry (if you do), I will come back and update eventually, but I just need a little time off to organize my thoughts. Don't hate me, you ain't me... Check out my new story though! it's going to be an SAO fanfic. Please rate and review!


End file.
